bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сюхей Хисаги
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | birthday = 14 августа | gender = мужской | height = 181 см | weight = 67 кг | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Лейтенант девятого отряда | previous occupation = Офицер девятого отряда | team = Файл:9.jpg Девятый отряд | division = 9 | partner = Кенсей Мугурума | previous partner = Канаме Тоусен | base of operations = Штаб девятого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Казешини | bankai = | manga debut = Глава 72 (том 9) | anime debut = Серия 21 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japanese voice = Кацуюки Кониши Юу Кобаяши (в детстве) | english voice = Стив Стейли | spanish voice = Эдсон Матус (Лат. Ам.), Дани Албиац (Испания) }} «''Задания, работа редактора, игра на гитаре и другие дела отнимают у него всё его время. Но он надёжный парень, он помогает всему девятому отряду''» — Тайт Кубо Сюхей Хисаги (檜佐木 修兵, Хисаги Сю:хэй) — лейтенант девятого отряда, ранее под предводительством капитана Канаме Тоусена и в настоящее время под руководством капитана Кенсея Мугурумы. Внешность Характер Хисаги — человек весьма зрелый и спокойный, его обычное поведение контрастирует с его панковатой внешностью. Обычно он ответственен и старается всеми силами избежать насилия, если это возможно. Он выглядит человеком с высокими моральными принципами, каким и был — или казался — его капитан; их мировоззрение часто совпадало до того, как было раскрыто то, что Канаме Тоусен работает на Айзена. После того, как Тоусен предаёт Общество душ и покидает его вместе с Айзеном и Ичимару, Хисаги сдружился с его бывшим другом, Саджином Комамурой, и они приняли решение открыть Тоусену глаза и показать истину. Он часто появляется в компании лейтенанта третьего отряда, Изуру Киры. Он пришёл из низших классов, поэтому когда его прижимает к стенке нехватка денег, он готов принять любую помощь, в том числе от таких тупых и высокомерных людей, как лейтенант второго отряда Маречиё Омаэда. Хисаги говорит, что ему не нравится высвобожденная форма его меча, так как она создана для того, чтобы отнимать чужие жизни. Он также боится силы своего меча, потому что для него это — знак уважения в борьбе за справедливость, также указывающий на истинную силу духа. Этой философии «пути наименьшей крови» его обучил его бывший капитан, что также указывает на их близость. Также видно что, сражаясь, он становится тёмным человеком, стремится увидеть страх своих врагов. В отсутствие капитана Сюхей не только руководит девятым отрядом, но и занимает должность главного редактора журнала «Вестник Сейрейтея». В свободное время, которого у него очень мало, любит заниматься игрой на гитаре, которую нашёл во время одной из миссий в мире живых и принёс в Общество душ. Так как членам его отряда не нравится его игра, он старается уходить на практику в горы Руконгая. Наконец, он получает нормальные советы по игре на гитаре от Ясуторы Садо после их вторжения в Общество. Он мечтает о создании своей собственной группы. Однажды он попробовал начать публикацию большой рубрики в «Вестнике» под названием «Научите нас, Сюхей-сенсей!», но она так и не набрала популярности и была отменена после публикации трёх уроков о синигами и Обществе душ. Также он автор статей «Раз рука, два рука, и вон там ещё одна» и «Прощай, вчерашний я». , суперобложка «Вестника Сейрейтея» Известно, что он хорошо готовит. Он любит венские сосиски и не ест морских ежей. История Оборудование thumb|right|190px|Хисаги использует свой браслет против [[Финдор Калиас|Финдора Калиаса]] Взрывающиеся браслеты: Браслеты на руках и шее Хисаги можно использовать как гранаты. Взрывом можно ослепить противника; также при этом выделяется много дыма. Силы и способности Эксперт владения мечом: Reluctant of his Zanpakutō's Shikai form, Hisagi has trained to become especially skilled at swordsmanship so he wouldn't have to rely on it. He has shown to be very crafty with his Zanpakutō as his skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents with released Zanpakutō while his remains sealed, only relying on his own Zanpakutō's released form as a last resort.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 4-19 *'Мастер кусаригамадзюцу': While afraid of his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Hisagi has shown to be highly proficient in its use, using his mastery of a variation of Kusarigamajutsu (which features fighting at a distance with substantial usage of the chains to ensnare opponents, as well as using his Zanpakutō as a long-ranged, throwing weapon). This allows Hisagi to fight using a large variety of attack angles and styles.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-17 Эксперт поступи: Hisagi is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him.Bleach anime; Episode 219 Эксперт рукопашного боя: Hisagi has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. During the Bount Invasion, Hisagi demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several possessed Shinigami. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Эксперт кидо: Hisagi, having been a Shinigami for a long time, seems to be well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation, most noticeably Binding No. 62.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 13 He has been seen using them in conjunction with his released Zanpakutō to deliver more damage to his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 8 Большая выносливость: Hisagi possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage from Ayon, and be able to fight and ultimately defeat his former captain, despite receiving further grievous injuries. Высокая духовная сила: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Hisagi also boasts a high spiritual energy. Духовный меч Казешини (風死, «''ветер смерти''»): В запечатанной форме меч Хисаги выглядит как обычная катана с восьмиугольной гардой. Сюхей носит его на поясе или на спине. *'Шикай': Kazeshini's Shikai command is . После высвобождения он принимает форму кусаригамы — оружия, состоящего из двух элементов, похожих на серпы, соединённых цепью. Хотя «серпы» необычные — ближе к концу длинной рукояти перпендикулярно ей находятся два лезвия, причём одно заточено сверху, а другое — снизу. While in Shikai form, Kazeshini can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. The chains are extendible, giving Hisagi great ranged ability. Kazeshini can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kazeshini's paths unpredictable. :* : A physical technique that Hisagi can use by throwing the chain of Kazeshini around the neck of his opponent, from here he can pull the chain hanging the opponent strangling or ensnare them knocking them off balance and bringing them toward him. *'Банкай': Неизвестно. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты Цитаты События и сражения Звания Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Лейтенанты Категория:Девятый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты рукопашного боя Категория:Эксперты кидо